The Sole Wanderer Awakens
by CrazyGamerJacksStorys
Summary: Sarah Lyons has been fighting the Enclave for almost two weeks when Ally awakens from her rad enduced coma. Ally receives a invite requesting her come to a place known as Point Lookout. Ally accepted the invite, not knowing the next three months would be hell. The sequel to Lost in the Wastes sees Ally Beckett and Sarah Lyons take on four of the five DLCs in Fallout 3's canon.
1. Chapter 1 - The Lyons Roar

The blonde woman stood in front of the others, looking very determined and... deeply worried. However none of her comrades could see this as she, and the comrades, were wearing standard issue T-45d Power Armour. Hers however had a different decal on the shoulder than the others. The woman called back the Armoured troops behind her.

"My Brothers and Sisters, today we continue the fight against the Enclave. It has been twelve days since I awoke from my coma, so still I have to work overtime." The crowd chuckled in unison. "Today we are taking over aproximately three Enclave camps, at least two of which contain Power Armoured troops. Good luck and Ad Victoriam!"

Sentinel Sarah Lyons' voice sounded much rougher than normal, perhaps from the extra shouting she has done lately, leading these Initiates and Knights into battle. It didn't matter to her though... she fought so that the innocent didn't have to... and to keep her mind focused on the war against the Enclave.

The combat ended quickly in each camp. Three unarmoured snipers surrounded each camp as the Power Armoured and combat armoured troops attacked the camps. Those in Power Armour encircled each camp before attacking, meaning the Enclave were being assaulted at all sides and couldn't retaliate, while those in combat armour maneuvered around the bases to take out strays and to get some stealth practise in combat.

Sarah was silently pleased with the results, what she was told would take all day barely took the team six hours, though she assumed the Pride could do it in three, if well strategised. The large Brotherhood team began the journey to the Citadel. As they made the trip Sarah, who was supposed to be watching the group from behind, began to wonder about Ally. If she was any closer to waking up. And about Liberty Prime. A smile snuck its way onto her face at that moment. Liberty Prime was by far the greatest thing that the Eastern Brotherhood of Steel had to offer and it could easily help them win the battle against the Enclave.

When they arrived at the Citadel the rest of the team were immediately brought into training, no rest for the young Sarah thought. Sarah attached her Armour and frame to one of the Power Armour stands in the newly enlargened Lyons Den. Elder Lyons had decided his greatest team needed a HQ that would match the skill level of the team, to which no one objected. It brought a smile to her face when she saw the individual Power Armour stands being installed when the room was expanded and she made sure to be beside Allys. Just to marvel at the T-51b... obviously... she shook her head slightly as she changed into a fresh Brotherhood uniform. After she had changed and cleaned up she went to check up on her comrade who nearly died from the radiation, and who still had the strange faint glow.

 **Welcome to the sequel of Lost in the Wastes! So this story will include much more of Sarah Lyons, I hope, and maybe even some other characters. For anyone from the Fallout Amino reading the story I hope you enjoyed the preview of the chapter I posted, not much changed and a bit was added on and/or edited but still. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter and I am prepared to listen to any criticism and potentially your ideas could be incorporated into the story.**

 **Finally any accusations of plagiarism are coming from a person who is adament to claim my story as their own, having posted the story as their own on Fallout Amino before I showed evidence I created it. The issue has been resolved on that platform, but sadly not on this one. However I plan to ignore it like last time, unless it gets extreme. Until the next chapter I have been your author,**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Rude Awakening

(Sarah) As I walk into the room I can tell immediately... somrthing is off. And then I hear it.

"You want to hear some irony? The presidents garden was used to repair the Purifier." spoke a voice from the corner, where a faint green glow was, the voice sounded just as dry and pained as mine was, though for me it was from so much shouting, while for the young woman in the corner it was lack of use.

"Are you seriously going to come back to the world saying that terrible joke?" I said weakly as I walked over to Ally's bed. She definetely wasn't at her peak physical condition, after so long of being fed through a tube and having radiation coursing through her veins, but she didn't look as bad as I expected.

"I have to come back somehow and joking seemed like a good plan." came her response. I sat on a chair beside her cot as she spoke.

"Please, you could have died and it would have been a nice change of pace." I joked to the young woman before me. She smiled despite how dark the joke was, especially considering both of us nearly died from the radiation.

"Oh ha ha Miss Sentinelyness. Now can I get out of this place? Pleeeeeeaaaase?" asked the young pale girl with messy black hair and a unearthly glow from her skin. I tossed her a uniform to change into and walked out of the room, waiting for her to change into the uniform.

(Ally) It feels great to get into the Brotherhood uniform again. I'm nearly skipping across the Citadel courtyard when Sarah walks outside with me. The sun and radiation together feel like a gift, I am here. I am okay. I will survive. Sarah laughs, probably suspecting my plan to skip around childishly. Everything feels perfect. Until a team of Brotherhood soldiers walks through the gates. They look wounded and the Power Armour they wear damaged. One woman seems to have a tangled mess of legs and metal on her lower half. Sarah pushes me back and runs to the team. I cannot hear a word they say.

Before long Elder Lyons is outside with the soldiers, the wounded however have long since been brought in for treatment. I still stand in place gobsmacked before Sarah walks over to me and drags me back to reality.

"Ally... its bad... Liberty Prime... he's... he got..." Sarah couldn't finish her sentence. My suspicions about Primes faith were answered when I saw it... a second team of Brotherhood, all Knights with one Paladin leading them dragged in the destroyed parts of Liberty Prime. Our one edge over the Enclave's advanced tech lay in ruins over the Citadel. Everyone froze in place and bowed their heads in respect. "Ally... Rothchild wants us to report to him... A-Ad Victoriam..." Sarah saluted, still in shock and walked toward the laboratory. I soon followed suit after taking a look at Primes remains.

"-inel... this is a risky task. I hope you understand the risks. And you must go alone." the elderly voice of Rothchild echoed through the labs as I entered. A feeling of dread seemed to hang over the place. As I aproached the old man in the red robes Sarah nodded at me and left.

"Knight Beckett... it is great to see you up and active again." said the elderly man respectfully. "If only the timing was better." I said quietly as Liberty Primes head was deposited on a nearby table.

"Prime may be gone but our hope is not. Sarah was sent off to acquire an object to use in creating a weapon to beat the Enclave, you however have a different task. While you were unconscious a letter arrived for you. It said about exploring a pre-war tourist attraction on an island. We have never sent anyone to this place before but since the invitation was to you we decided only you should go." Rothchild seemed to not want to hand over the note, but it didn't bother me. I trust the Brotherhood.

"Fair enough. Any reccomendations for gear to bring?" came my response.

"Standard issue weapons, a laser rifle and a pistol, of your choice. As well as any extra weapons you may require. As for armour I would reccomend borrowing a T-45d suit of Power Armour rather than your own T-51b. The T-51 is a better armour but should not be needed for this basic mission. We have no idea when you will return as we have never visited the place. We assume within the next few months. Any other questions Knight?" I shook my head and we both saluted "Ad Victoriam!" I made my way to the new Lyons Den to get supplies.

 **And here we are. The end of chapter 2 and the end of Liberty Prime. From here the story will follow two paths. Ally's path and Sarah's path. Ally's trip will last one month in transit meaning that Sarah's story will continue regardless for that time. Then Ally's story lasts for a month alongside Sarah's before after a final month, the third, our two heroes are reunited. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did and want to see previews of the next follow me on Fallout Amino, I am quite active on that so you will likely find me easily, if you want to ask any questions about the story ask either on Twitter (@gamecrazyjack) or on Fallout Amino. Until next time I have been your author,** **-CrazyGamerJack**


	3. Chapter 3 - Speeches and Old Friends

(Sarah) The wasteland was eerily quiet. And then Elder Lyons voice boomed among those present in the Citadel.

"Brothers, Sisters, it has been a long, hard road to get here but our mission is far from over. With the loss of Liberty Prime came new intel. Scribe Rothchild is working on our new trump card against the Enclave. For most of you these next few weeks will stay the same as thy have been, taking over Enclave camps and getting the tech from them, but for two people these next few weeks will be different.

Sentinel Sarah Lyons, your task is to aid Scribe Rothchild, personally and singlehandedly, to create this weapon to take against the Enclave.

Knight Ally Beckett, you will be going to the pre-war amusement park and island known as Point Lookout. No doubt will it be perilous and a long task, but I know you will succeed.

To the rest of you, you will be divided into squads following the rest of the Pride. Your specialties in combat will decide who you follow in your missions.

Finally to the new batch of Initiates I say, do not worry about missing this battle, or the next. You will some. Ad Victoriam!"

The shout in reply could be heard for a long distance.

"Sentinel, good luck." came Allys voice from behind me.

"Same to you Knight." I replied. A recently promoted Knight walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Good luck Sentinel. Its an honour to have met you. Ad Victoriam." the man was holding his helmet at his side, so I could see his face. It had a layer of dirt and some scarring, a small amount of stubble surrounded his lips and his black hair seemed well groomed for a waster-turned-knight.

"Thank you Knight. I look forward to serving alongside you." I replied, smiling at him, undr my helmet.

"Please, I prefer to go by my name. Call me Danse."

"Alright Danse. Ad Victoriam." we both saluted and he went to find his squad for the coming weeks. Ally nodded at me and began walking back to the Den, probably for some supplies.

I waited to get to talk to my father about Allys mission.

(Ally) I sit down beside my T-51b Power Armour and groan loudly. I couldn't pull up shit about Point Lookout. Hell it might not even freaking exist for all I know! But no! I had to get that invite letter that Rothchild wouldn't even let me look at. And now look at me. Barely awake for a day and I'm being sent on, apparently, a few months of an expedition while Sarah and the rest of the Brotherhood have a few weeks of work before going back to normality.

I just want a real rest for once... but, as I get up and finally gather up the supplies I'm bringing, I realise that I am a great asset the Brotherhood. I have been hugely loyal, people think I'm dead and few people know of my rank. I could infiltrate potential enemy group! But... instead I'm going to a dead island full of... I don't even know what, poison and ghouls and rads?

Maybe I should to to Rivet City and talk to Madison about it? She is a family friend and almost like a mother figure. Almost.

Its decided! I'm going to Rivet City, talking to Li, help anyone I can, maybe even that... android hunter dude? I'm not sure, I didn't hear the full conversation. Anyways, after helping out in the broken airship I'll return to the Citadel for my last night before heading out. The T-45d Rothchild said I should use will be ready by then. All that would be left is... saying goodbye... I don't know how I will...


	4. Chapter 4- A Brotherhood Party

(Ally) My mind couldn't focus. It kept going back to what Li told me earlier that day.

"Ally... whatever happens on that island... come back to us. The Capital Wasteland stills needs the Wanderer. And I need..." she had cut herself off at that point but I knew what she meant. She really cared for my father, more than I could probably imagine... I am all thats left of him to her, and she wants me to stay safe.

"Yoohoo. Knight?" came a voice in front of me. I shook my head and came back to reality. I was at the party thrown in celebration of the beginning of mine and Sarahs missions. We were in the laboratory and I was standing beside the terminal used with Liberty Prime when he was powered up to assault the Purifier.

I saw someone in front of me, the person who snapped me back to reality, I had met him before but only knew him by rank. A fellow Knight.

"Yes Knight?" I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Sentinel Lyons was calling you over." he said, pointing towards Sarah and a few other Brotherhood people. I nod at the Knight and walk over to Sarah. This was and probably will be the only time I see all these Brotherhood people not in uniform. It felt kind of awkward, so many of the people I have only seen in uniform now wearing normal clothes. Many more formal than my wasteland gear.

"Ally, how are you?" I heard Sarah call as I aproached her. I smile and call back.

"I am still exhausted from helping in Rivet City, but I'll be able for the trip!" At this point I'm already beside her.

"You know that isn't what I meant, silly goose." we exhange smiles. Both of us were in the same boat, we both had solo missions. It was almost like a movie, the heroes venturing forth on seperate missions.

"I know Sarah. And I am doing well. Its good to be out and about again after so much time asleep." I reply and take a drink. I assume its Nuka Cola, but I could be wrong. It didn't taste like normal Cola after all.

"I know the feeling. Also, that isn't normal Nuka Cola, as you can obviously tell." she smirks menacingly.

I gulp, slightly worried at what she might be implying. She can obviously tell and bursts out laughing.

"Ally, its not alcoholic or anything. Just... differently flavoured. I think its... orange or something? I don't know, it was a Knight who found the supply of it. Knight... Jack? Jamie? Jake? Something with 'Ja' at the start." Sarah stated. I laughed a little because I had met Knights with all of those names.

"Orange huh? It is a oddly familiar flavour... I like it." I reply, smiling and giggling. I feel really giggly lately for some reason.

"Anyways, I know you were upset too only see Prime in action once. Well I asked around and got you a little present." Sarah said, pulling out a folded piece of blue paper.

"Its the blueprints for Prime we found alongside him. We have our own copy and Dr. Li her own, hers is probably the most important though..." she said, handing me the paper. I was speechless. Prime was the coolest robot ever and to only see himnin action once stung, but leave it to Sarah to find a way to make it better.

"You don't need to say anythi-" I cut her off with a hug. A short hug.

"I love it. Thank you." I finally come out with as I see a face I don't recognise come up to Sarah and start talking to her. Sarah looks at me sympathetically as she walks away with the person. I don't recognise her but then again, I barely know anyone out of uniform.

I wander around the people in the party and walk out of the laboratory it was being held in.

The Citadel courtyard was completely empty. No guards on watch, no Initiates being trained... I smile as I immerse myself in memories. I can feel the people around me, even though its all in my head.

I see a group of scientists dragging a bruised and injured black haired girl with them. My arrival here... I was passed out at the time yet I can see this vividly. I guess my mind was still aware.

I see myself and Sarah on our small recon missions. Me trying to show off, her trying and failing to act serious...

I see Librty Prime being moved out of the Citadel and hitting against the wall. I laugh at the memory.

I see the day Prime was destroyed... when I woke up. The mangled mess of Power Armour and person that got dragged into the Citadel alongside a severly injured team. A succesful team, but still.

I sit down beside a radio playing GNR and think of the day I met Sarah and Three Dog... I should catch up with him soon.

That behemoth I somehow took out with mini-nuclear ease... the horrible joke I made about 'just a Brotherhood?' it feels like decades ago...

And I snap back to reality just as easily as I left it. I am in an empty courtyard with a radio on playing music from centuries ago. And I only have a short amount of time left in my home until I'm gone for... I don't know how long...


	5. Temporary Hiatus

**Firstly... I'm sorry. My drive to write stories has been gone lately with school.** **However... recently I have been obsessing over Portal and even began writing a story on that, not my best work but I enjoyed it.** **And then, yesterday (as if when Im typing this) I read two Fanfiction stories on this website that gave me a drive again, but not for this story.** **Do not worry fans of Ally and Sarah. I will return to this story when the drive for it returns, I even have half of a chapter ready to go.** **Until then, watch this space for a new Portal story project. No spoilers for it but a certain potato will get an upgrade.** **Until that comes out... this is my temporary farewell, with warning for once.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


End file.
